Green is Also Beautiful
by TriMinakami
Summary: Eri and Umi had just gotten into a girl-girl romantic relationship. So, that definitely means... IT'S DATING TIME! YEAH! What better way to confess even more other than going on a nice, harmless date? Read as these two experience their first date, which never made it to the 'normal date' category. / EriXUmi. (An attempt at humorous romance.)
1. Chapter 1

**(╯O∆O)╯** This... is a dare from a chatroom. I have to write a fanfic with Love Live characters, but based on me and my wifey... uwahhh... this will be so embarrassing...

**Eri:** T-that doesn't explain why you chose us though!

**Umi:** ...I- I don't hate Eri-senpai.. but... but... *blushes*

**Eri:** (c-cute...)

HUSH YOU LOVEBIRDS.

**I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved.**

* * *

.: Part 1 :.

If one were to go on a date with the person he or she loves, there would be many possible reactions. The most common ones, though, would usually either be _becoming all embarrassed and shy during your date_, or _being such a bastardedly magnificent date that your date becomes all embarrassed and shy instead_. Nevertheless, a date is when two people who likes/loves each other and wants to spend some time together... at least, that's what some people would say. To others, definitions might vary. But if there was one thing clear, it was that she was not prepared.

Now, Umi had no clue why she knew all those things about dates and romance; she was scared of it, obviously, but... she just couldn't let anyone know that she watched some romance movies by herself a bit later after that get-together time.

But there was one thing the bluenette was sure about; _I am not prepared._

No, she was not prepared.

Not in the slightest bit.

"W-wahh... what, what should I do!?" she shrieked. The girl pulled on her long blue hair and banged her head onto the shelf. "T-the date is in a few more minutes, and I'm not even ready!"

...Kotori, who was sitting on her bed and playing Umi's old GameBoy, chuckled. "Actually, Umi-chan, you've got 34 minutes left and your destination is only about 12 minutes away from here."

The bluenette banged her head again. "T-that's not helping anything here!"

Kotori giggled. "D'awww, I think it's adorable when you're so shy about your love for Eri-chan~"

Umi almost banged her head again, but she froze. "...Kotori." she began. The girl perked up at the mention of her name. "...w-what are you doing here... in my room?"

"Playing your GameBoy!"

"N-no, not that." She stomped over to Kotori, but both knew that Umi wouldn't do anything to hurt Kotori anyways. Whilst the girl may have been the daughter of her school's principal, it mattered more to Umi that Kotori was her childhood friend along with Honoka. "I- I mean... like... why are you here? How did you get in here!?"

Kotori smiled. "Oh, that. Nozomi-chan brought me here." she explained. "She said that I should remind you how many minutes you have left before the date, and she pick-locked your door."

"D-damn it Nozomi!"

* * *

Eri, meanwhile, was frantically combing through her hair. "C-come on, come on... please don't stand up..." she begged her blonde hair. Her hand stopped moving and she dropped her arms, staring into the mirror. Her hair was neat...

...until one shiny strand stood up, erect. (Not _that_ kind of 'erect', you sick monkeys.)

"G-gah!" Eri shrieked. She combed her hair furiously again. "G-get down, get down!" After a few seconds of painful violent combing, she panted tiredly and stared at the mirror.

The strand was down, so she smiled- until it sprung up again.

"N-no!" she bursted. "D-don't get up! Get down, get down!"

The phone rang, and she jumped with a nervous squeak. The girl rushed outside the room and grabbed her phone from the table, then opened it. _"Eri-chi, it's almost time... why are you still at your house?"_ Eri sighed.d _"H-hey, what's with that disappointed sigh?"_

The blonde chuckled. "Nothing, Nozomi... a-anyways," she said, "I'm still trying to get my hair neat! N-not my fault... and I know it's almost time..."

_"Mmmhhhmm. Riiiiiight."_

"H-hey! Shut up... hey, wait." Eri squinted her eyes. "How do you know I'm still at my house...?"

_"I've bugged cameras in your house."_

Her eyes widened. "W-w-what!?"

Nozomi's voice giggled. _"Just kidding, silly. The cards said you'll be late, so I'm guessing you're still there."_

"O-oh, right, cards..." Eri mumbled. _Those stupid cards... I really need to get Nozomi to teach me about them._ Shaking her head, she blushed. "B-but anyways, don't interfere, okay? I- I've got to look good... for Umi-chan..."

Another giggle. _"Sure, sure. Enjoy your fun date..."_

"T-thanks..."

_"And make sure you don't waste any Umi-Juice~"_

Eri screamed in embarrassment.

* * *

"T-there! I think I'm okay now!" Umi exclaimed, blushing madly. "K-Kotori! What do you t-think!?"

Kotori smirked and held up her hand, a thumbs-up sign being sent to her flustered friend. "I'm proud of you, Umi-chan."

Umi blushed and groaned. "U-ugghhh, that definitely means it's not good!" she exclaimed. You see, Umi has some kind of belief that if her friends- especially the closest and most trustworthy ones- compliment her looks without being embarrassed, that means she looks bad. It was a very stupidly hilarious belief that she somehow made up after watching that romantic movie once more, but hey, her friends would rather see her reactions instead of correcting her.

The bluenette tore off her clothes and shoved them inside the closet, picking out another one.

Kotori snickered as Umi got dressed up again. "H-how's this one?" she asked. Kotori grinned and held up the same sign she did.

She shoved it right back into the closet and pulled another one out.

After a few more minutes, due to having problems putting it on with all the struggling and embarrassment, Umi panted. "H-hah... hah... w-what about... this one...?"

The greynette decided to have fun once more and raised her hand, a thumbs-up sign on there.

Umi shrieked embarrassedly.

* * *

"O-onee-chan... f-faster please..."

"O-okay, okay, Arisa-chan..."

"N-nghhaaa... p-please, onee-chan... I can't stand it anymore..."

Eri grunted as her sister moaned. "Okay, Arisa-chan... but can you stop moaning like that!?" she asked. "It's definitely giving the wrong impression to whoever might be spying on us..." Yeah, she's indirectly talking to you sickos who probably got the wrong idea. "B-besides, you know I have to hurry to the date!"

Her blonde sister snickered. "Aww, onee-chan, you look so adorable when you're embarrassed..."

"W-wha-"

"No wonder Sonoda-san fell for you!"

Eri steamed more. "A-Arisa! Nevermind t-that!" she exclaimed with an entirely red face. "W-what's more important is to tell me who taught you to m-moan like that!?"

"Oh, uh..." Arisa scratched her head. "It was Yukiho-chan..."

"Honoka's... sister?"

Her sister nodded. "Yep! And she ships you two~" Arisa rushed over to Eri and stood on a chair to be on her level, then whispered into Eri's ears, "And she loves writing smut fanfics of you and Sonoda-san~"

Eri had never scream with so much embarrassment before.

* * *

"O-okay, I think I'm ready now..." Umi blushed. "I combed my hair, I dressed up properly, I got my p-purse, I got the money to t-treat Eri-chan, and I've mentally prepared myself in case we k-ki...ki...kiss..." the bluenette turned red, shrieked, and covered her face embarrassedly. "W-what am I thinking about!? W-we're just going on a d-date, we're not going to k-ki... ki... k-kiss!"

Her grey-haired friend, who was drinking some of Umi's fruit juice (again, not like _that_), chuckled. "Come on, Umi-chan. Have faith in your self."

The bluenette breathed in deeply, and then exhaled, before smiling. "Y-yeah, you're right..."

"Yeah! Think of it this way," Kotori patted Umi on the back, "even if you and Eri-chan doesn't kiss, you can still hug! It's a lot more reassuring than the fact that I accidentally broke a dish or two in your house's kitchen!"

Umi smiled, determined, and pumped her fist up. "Yeah! You're right, Koto- wait, what was that last part?"

The greynette smiled innocently. "Nothing, Umi-chan~" she said.

"But-"

"Off you go!"

Umi found herself pushed further from her house, and then Kotori decided to lock the house from inside. Umi deadpanned. "...it'd be a lot reassuring if you at least lock me out of my own house."

* * *

_"So, are you ready now?"_

Eri sighed. "Did you really have to phone me for that?"

Nozomi giggled on the phone. _"Yes, yes I did."_

The blonde scratched her head. "Anyways, I'm gonna go meet Umi-chan now..."

_"Wait, Eri-chi."_

"Hmm?" Eri stopped walking and held the phone to her ears. "What?"

Nozomi grinned from the other side of the phone. _"Are you sure you're not forgetting something?"_

Confused, the girl scratched her head. "Uhh, not really... I combed my hair, I dressed up nicely, I have my purse and lots of money since I should be the one paying, I've got the camera to take pictures of us, and I'm mentally prepared.. t-to kiss... Umi-chan..."

_"D'awwwww, you've already planned that far!"_ the purple-haired third year laughed, causing Eri to blush even more. _"But... are you sure you're not forgetting something important you wanted to give her?"_

"Huh?" Eri chuckled. "Come on, Nozomi. What could I have possible.." she frowned. _Wait a second..._ "...for...gotten... _oh._"

It dawned upon her what she forgot, and she rushed back all the way to her house.

_"Heh, told you so, Eri-chi."_

* * *

After a few more minutes, Umi looked around. She had been standing against the pole for quite a few minutes now. "E-Eri-chan... she's not really going to..." she frowned. Umi had really high hopes for this date; in fact, she really wanted to this to be real. But considering the love of her life is... late, perhaps... it was all a prank...? _No, I need to have more faith in myself._

Umi sighed. "...maybe she won't co-"

"Umi-chan!"

She perked up. She saw Eri running towards her, tiredly. "E-Eri-chan!"

The blonde panted when she reached her, and smiled. "I-I'm sorry that I'm late!" she exclaimed. "I just... f-forgot something, that's all..."

"O-okay..."

Alas, as the wind peacefully flowed through the town, both girls nodded at each other and grasped their hands. They walked towards a restaurant, their hearts set out to properly confess their love for each other.

T'was a nice and peaceful day for them.

* * *

**...y-yeah, this is kinda embarrassing.**

**Nico:** Mmmmhhhm, sure it is. *snickers*

**H-hey, shut up! It was a dare! ***pouts* **B-besides... it's not like I don't enjoy it... b-besides, it's not done yet.**

**Nozomi:** Mmmhm~ Next chapter, make it a sexy smutty one~

**Eri:** N-Nozomi! *flushed red*

**Umi:** ...*shyly* I- I don't mind it... n-n-not... at all...

**K... KYAAAAAAAAH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minakami-chan:** HMPH, HMPH, that was embarrassing... *steam*

**Honoka:** Uhhuhhh, suuuuuure it is.

**Minakami-chan:** Y-you shut up! *flips Honoka*

**Honoka:** K-kyaaaah! N-now everyone can see under my skirt! *evil grin*

**Kotori:** Authoress-chaaaaan, you should be ashamed or yourself~

**Minakami-chan:** W-wha-HONOKAAAAAA!

PyoKuuPyon: B-be quiet you! H-hmph... Nozomi will just- *pale* H-hey! Nozomi! Why are you... h-hey! Get away from my laptop's keyboa- w-wait, what're you typi- *steams*

Negitoro: YEP! AN ERIUMI FIC! YEAAAAAH! You shouldn't support Nozomi though... she'll jus- hey! Wait! Not again, Nozomi, get away from the-

Nexus Infinity: ...u-uhh... *steamsteam* (Yep, everyone's craaaaazy!)

avemari: XD, lol, thanks! Here it is~

Major Mike Powell III: Yep... I'm back at it again! Whoo! Lol, thanks! *evil smirk as well* Thanks for reviewing!

**I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved.**

* * *

.: Part 2 :.

When one was immensely excited to go on a date with the person he or she loves, they would proooooobably be quite talkative. That, or completely shy. In _both Umi's and Eri's_ case, they were both shy. Not one word managed to escape any's mouths as their hands clutched onto each other's tightly, their faces flushed red, and their ears miserably failing to block out all those 'Aww, look at those two girls!' and squeals from their fans.

_"Hey, aren't those Sonoda Umi and Ayase Eri from µ's?"_

_"What are they doing he- ohmygosharetheydating!?"_

_"Dawww, that's totally cute! They're totally on a first date, I bet!"_

Umi lowered her head even more. "...w-why didn't we... just... e-entered that restaurant...?"

Her blonde lover blushed as well and adjusted her pink scarf a bit. "T-that's because..." she muttered, "...N-Nico-chan was there..."

_~ flashback ~_

_They stepped into the restaurant and looked around. "S-soo, uh..." Eri began, and one waitress walked over to them. She suddenly squealed when she noticed their hands locked together. "H-huh!? W-what is i-"_

_"You two are absolutely adorable together!" she exclaimed, and giggled. "Are you two mistresses on your first date here?"_

_The other customers turned to look at them and grinned knowingly, causing both girls to blush madly._

_"N-no! We, uh, we-" Umi was saying, but then, another voice shot through their sentences._

_"Umi!? Eri!?" Nico got up from one seat, apparently having brought her little sisters to eat here. "You two are... d-dating!?"_

_Eri and Umi paled. They didn't know what the hell they should say back- especially to Nico, who would no doubt..._

_The raven-haired girl suddenly smirked wickedly. "Oh, man! Wait until Hanayo sees this!" she laughed, and prepared to take out her pho-_

_"N-nooooo!" Umi screamed and grabbed Eri's hands. Everyone in the shop wasn't really that surprised (except for Nico) when the bluenette ran out the shop, the blonde being pulled along as well._

_"W-wait!" Nico called after them, but to no avail. She scoffed. "Tch... Kokoro-chan, Kokoa-chan, Kotarou-chan, after you finish your meal, go home, alright?" she asked. "I've got some stalking to do..."_

_Kokoro smiled. "Hai, onee-chan~"_

_Kokoa raised her hand. Nico frowned. "What is it?"_

_"...who's the husband in those two?"_

_"Probably Umi."_

_"...ooooh, so Sonoda-san's a man!"_

_Nico spent most of her time laughing hysterically, while Kotarou just stared confusedly at her, before shrugging. "Winrar..."_

_~ flashfront ~_

"B-besides, you were the one who pulled me..." Eri muttered.

Laughing nervously, Umi scratched her head and bowed. "I- I'm sorry, Eri-chan... I just didn't want-"

"Shhh," the blonde hugged her from behind. "I know, having Hanayo stalk us isn't exactly a great idea... I know how you feel, Umi-chan..."

The two stared into each other's eyes. Everything seemed to have stopped at that moment, and they were simply captivated by their faces. And goddamn, they haven't even spent a date properly inside any restaurant or aquarium. "E-Eri-chan..." Umi muttered

"...!"

"...ss!"

"..iss!"

"Kiss!"

"KISS! KISS! KISS!"

They snapped out of it immediately, and lo and behold, both shrieked embarrassedly when they saw that a crowd of people had formed a ring around them, cheering onto them to kiss. "W-what the-" Umi turned red. "S-stop! T-this is embarrassing!"

Eri, equally as embarrassed, spotted Honoka at one point, who was smirking knowingly. "W-wahh! H-Honoka-chan's there!"

"W-what!?"

Suddenly, with a chance of escape, Umi suddenly prepared a punching stance. "E-Eri-chan, grab hold of me!" she said.

"W-what are you going to-"

Mentally hoping Honoka would be able to dodge this in time and would forgive her later, Umi leapt forward and punched the area that would've been Honoka- had the ginger-haired girl not jumped back in fear and surprise. "W-waaaah! Umi-chan! What are-"

A crack in the ground caused most of the people there to spread apart fearfully. Umi took this chance. "N-now!"

She grabbed Eri's hand and... ran again, dragging the blonde away.

"D-damn! She got away!" Honoka groaned. "Nico-chan, Kotori-chan, chase after her!"

As hidden parts of the crowd, Nico and Kotori suddenly jumped forward, making themselves visible. "On it, boss!" Nico exclaimed. She kept a tight clutch on her camera and chased after the two girls.

"B-boss?" Kotori nervously laughed.

"Go forth! Reinforcements will come soon!" Honoka declared.

* * *

They made their way to the park, just after losing Nico not long ago. "O-oh my God, why..." Eri panted. "I-it's only morning, and this is already turning out horribly!"

Umi frowned. "I- I didn't think they would already get word of it..."

The blonde covered her face within her hands. "T-this..." she muttered. Umi perked her head and stared at her worriedly. "This was supposed to be... a date... a nice date..."

"W-we've still got a lot more time left..."

"B-but still!"

Umi hugged Eri. The blonde blushed a bit. "Eri-chan, come on..." she whispered. "We could always go somewhere else to do the date... right?" she asked. Eri nodded, her tears that have just emerged immediately drying up. "I say we go find an aquarium to go through instead; maybe we could eat later."

It was rather uncharacteristic of Eri to be crying about this, even if it lasted for a second, but Umi found it incredibly adorable.

"O-okay..." Eri muttered.

As a bonus, the bluenette gave her a kiss on the cheeks. "L-let's go~"

Steams erupted from the ex-Student Council President, and she nodded and grabbed Umi's arms. "S-sure."

Little did they know, just nearby, there was a restaurant that loved treating their customers to _meals with rice_.

* * *

**Minakami-chan:** Yes, this is actually meant to be a comedy take on a date between Eri and Umi... so it might be short sometimes, but THAT WAS MEANT TO BE LIKE THAT.

**Maki:** That might not be satisfying to the readers though.

**Minakami-chan:** Y-you be quiet! Go kiss Nico or something!

**Nico:** W-wha- why me!?

**Minakami-chan:** Oh, right, uh... go kiss _Anju_ or something!

**Anju:** ...oh, Authoress~ Perhaps we should have a little discussion~? _In private~?_

**Minakami-chan:** Oh, fuck. Ah, uh, anyways... b-be expecting the next chapte- *arm gets twisted* A-ahhh! GOD! Anju! Stop it, let me fini- *pinched arms* FUCK, OW, a-anyways, I'm gonna try to finish this story before going back to the others! S-so please stay tu- *thrown out the building's window* FUUUUUUUUUUUUU-


	3. Chapter 3

**Minakami-chan:** Alright! Time for more date! ...n-not that I'm excited for it... *denial*

**Nozomi:** Oh? But the cards says that you are _super_ excited for it, however... *snickers*

**Nico:** Ooooooh, someone's excited~ This is hilarious!

**Minakami-chan:** H-hey! D-don't you da-

**Rin:** Nyahahaha! Kayo-chin's gonna _love_ it when I tell her about this, nya...!

**Minakami-chan:** N-no, wait, Rin! Nooooo!

Shiana Scarlet: D-d'awww, thanks for reviewing, hun... XD. Yeah, they're extremely CUTE, CUTE, and CUTE~ :D I'll update fast just for ya~

Major Mike Powell III: Lol, of course they won't allow it to be a peaceful date... FOR THE INVESTIGATIONS! XD. D'aww, thanks a lot~ And... u-uh... y-yeah, those idols are mean, teasing me... h-hmph...

**I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved.**

* * *

.: Part 3 :.

Hanayo immediately dropped the spoon onto the table, her glorious plate filled with rice suddenly being ignored by her. She stared out the window, seeing a familiar bluenette give a familiar blonde a kiss on the cheek. "...t-tha... that was..." she muttered with disbelief. _UMI-CHAN PLUS ERI-CHAN EQUALS TRUE LOVE. MUST. GET. PICS..._ her mentality squealed with such volume, that steam erupted from her head and the waitress near her jumped back a bit.

"U-uhh, miss?" the waitress asked. "You seemed to have dropped your spoo-"

"_Ain't nobody got time fo'dat!_" the goldish-brown haired girl yelled at her, swatting the plate of rice off the table. "There's a new couple born, and what am I doing here eating when I should be taking photos of them like crazy!?"

The waitress sweat-dropped. "I- I don't kno-"

Hanayo got up and stormed towards the door. "It's couple-photo tiiiiiiime!" she shrieked loudly. The other customers covered their ears and briefly glared at her before she left. They sighed and resumed their eating... before Hanayo poked her head back. "Oh, and remind me to attend that rice curry's funeral later!"

"What the-"

* * *

"S-so, uh..." Eri looked around, blushing as she tried to ignore the knowing looks of passing by citizens squealing at them. "W-where are we going to go...?" she asked her girlfriend.

Umi shrugged and scanned some buildings, wondering if they would be suitable. "...Eri-chan, how about the amusement park?" she said.

The blonde blushed. "A-amusement park? But..."

"Yeah, I know. We're not kids~" the bluenette responded rather happily. "But I think it'd be better if we had some fun instead of get spotted at a restaurant, right?"

"...o-okay..." Eri shyly said, nodding. She hugged Umi's arm more tightly, causing both to blush. _...w-why is Umi-chan so calm?_ she asked herself mentally. Since... for heaven's sake, this was Umi we were talking about.

Mentally, inside the bluenette's head, she was screaming. _W-what am I doing!? Why am I so c-calm!?_ she felt like punching her own head, but Umi'd rather _not_ do that in front of Eri. _T-this is a date, for heaven's sake!_

They entered an amusement park area and was greeted by a random worker, who seemed to knew right away that they were couple.

It didn't help at all.

"W-what do you want to start with, Eri-chan?" Umi asked.

The blonde, uncharacteristically more nervous than Umi herself, looked around. "H-how about... that roller coaster..."

Her girlfriend paled. "R-r-right at the beginning...?"

Eri nodded.

"Uhh... s-sure." the bluenette was, sadly, actually afraid of rides that involves riding on things and letting them drag you around in the sky. In fact, Umi couldn't really stand them that much; however, seeing Eri's expressions... _I can't skip this out just because I'm secretly scared of it!_ "I'll go buy us the tickets..."

"O-okay."

Seconds ticked by in the line as they stood together in silence.

Unfortunately, they weren't paying attention to the people in front of them. If they had focused more, they'd have seen their faces; most of the other girls had disguised themselves to spy on these two, but they hadn't expect Umi to _agree_ on starting with the roller-coater ride. The first 'man' in line- in truth Honoka- suddenly gasped. "O-oh no! I need to go find my missing wife~" she said with a miserably attempt to make a manly voice, then skipped out of line to let the second person step up front.

...and the second person was Kotori, who paled. _D-damn it, Honoka-chan! Why..._ she groaned, then looked at the sky. "O-oh my, it sure looks raiku itz going chu rain!" she exclaimed in English. (Yeah, remember, they're in Japan.) "I need chu go nao...!" and there she went, having forgotten to even attempt to disguise her voice.

Nevertheless, Umi and Eri didn't notice them at all and were busy blushing about holding each other's hands. The third person, right after Kotori had left, was Rin. She froze on that spot and looked around nervously. "W-wah... I wish Kayo-chin was here to help..." she muttered. As she was disguised as a plain woman, there were many flaws that would've pointed her out immediately, but the focused couple were too busy blushing as previously stated. "U-uh... sorry! I have to go to da toilet, nya!" Rin screamed and ran out the line.

The fourth and fifth person, Maki and Nico, frowned. "...well, this is stupid." Maki muttered.

"Agreed." Nico replied immediately, and both just walked out the line.

The ticket seller, meanwhile, was sweatdropping and close to crying. "W-what's going on...?" he muttered. "I- if this keeps up, I'm gonna lose my job..."

The sixth person, and the last before Umi and Eri, cleverly disguised as... a weird creep-like fortune teller, grinned. "Oh, it's nothing, mister." she stated. Confirming somehow that Umi and Eri weren't listening to what she was saying, Nozomi held out a card. "The card wants you to do something for me, okay?"

"Umm, s-sure?"

Her smile widened. Not that it would be shown anyways, since it was covered under those masks. "I want you to give those two," she pointed to behind her secretly, "the front seats... is that alright?"

"B-but-"

"_Very good._"

Nozomi then walked away.

"...h-hey, Umi-chan..." Eri muttered. "Do you feel like... those people are leaving a bit too conveniently...?"

"Y-yeah, but..." the bluenette smiled. "Why not just forget it all and enjoy this date?" she asked.

The blonde blushed, and nodded shyly. "O-okay..."

They proceeded to buy the ticket, unaware of a goldish-brown haired girl sitting inside the bushes with a camera in hand. "That's right, Umi-chan, Eri-chan..." Hanayo creepily muttered. "Forget all the bad things... and have fun~" She let out an extremely adorable scream.

"Hm? Did you hear a squeal?"

"I think I did..."

She quickly shut her mouth.

* * *

**Minakami-chan:** W-well, uh... I hope this was nice enough. Comedy and romance... e-eh. I don't think I'm that good at comedy...

**Hanayo:** T-then stick with romance, desu! *hyper* M-most definitely smutty romance, desu desu!

**Minakami-chan:** B-but it's based on me and wifey... a-and we do _not_ act smutty! *blushblush*

**Maki:** Or _do_ you?

**Honoka:** OHHHHHHHHH!

**Minakami-chan:** G-gahhh! S- SHUT UP! Man, seriously.. *blushes madly*


	4. Chapter 4

**Minakami-chan:** ...welp.

**Kotori:** ...well?

**Minakami-chan:** ...well what?

**Eri:** You don't seem to have anything much to say here.

**Honoka:** D'as cweepy, authrbl. D'as cweepy al'ight.

**Minakami-chan:** At least swallow that before you talk, Honoka!

PyoKuuPyon: Siiiiiiigh. I finally managed to overcome laziness...

Shiana Scarlet: Lol, she'll scream alright... she'll scream a lot. And yeah, good idea! Perhaps I will make them go to the Haunted House... nwehehehe.

avemari: D'aw, thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter~

Major Mike Powell III: Gyahahaha! Of course the shenanigans won't stop there! Knowing me, I'd probably make those two lovebirds suffer... XD Poor them.

**I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved.**

* * *

.: Part 4 :.

"...Eri-chan." Umi began.

The blonde, rather excited like a kid and staring in awe around their location, turned to her lover. "Hmm? What is it, Umi-chan?"

The bluenette took in a deep breath. "...please attend my funeral as my girlfriend."

Eri blushed. "K-kyaa, Umi-chan... you shouldn't flatter me like that..." she moaned, turning away with a happy squeal. Now, this was really impossibly uncharacteristic of her, but hey, she had told herself that she would have fun instead of be serious... and this is what we got. A childish excited Eri, easy to flaunt.

Umi shook her head, pale-skinned. "N-no, seriously... please attend it..."

Eri stopped and stared worriedly. "E-ehh, Umi-chan, you won't die... this roller-coaster won't fall..."

The other girls from µ's, having gotten their courage to buy tickets again and sitting behind them (in new, much better disguises... not really, just the same disguises). Nico smirked and leaned towards Maki. "Wait 'till Umi-chan sees how horrible it'll be... hihihi..." she whispered to Maki.

"Y-you're evil!" the crimson-haired girl replied with disbelief.

Eri perked her head a bit. "Hmm? For a moment there... I thought I heard Maki-chan's voice..."

"Crap!" Nico whispered and turned around. She made some sort of weird signal with her hands, and all the girls behind shrieked lightly before pulling some weird masks down onto their faces.

At that moment, Eri turned around and squeaked. "U-uwah! Shady people sitting all around..."

_You didn't need to call us 'shady', Eri-chan..._ many of them thought to themselves.

"Uhh... Umi-chan, _maaaaybe_ we don't need to start with the roller-coaster after all..." the blonde laughed nervously.

But then, Umi grabbed her lover's arms tightly. "N-no!"

"E-eh?"

Umi stared into Eri's eyes. "E-Eri-chan, I..." she began, turning red but still staring seriously, "...I want you to have fun, so I... I want us both to have fun, yeah! So let's do this and ride the roller-coaster!"

"U-Umi-chan..." Eri whispered, touched.

The bluenette smiled weakly, nodding determinedly.

"...it'd be a lot more convincing if you weren't so pale and shaking so much." the blonde finally said.

Umi blushed. "W-well, I couldn't help it! Y-you mood-kille-"

"Oh, the ride's starting."

The blonde's girlfriend shrieked. "W-what!? But, but wait, I'm not rea-"

A few seconds later, an extremely loud girly scream emitted from the top of the roller-coaster as it spun a loop.

* * *

"O-okay... that was horrible..." Umi panted.

Eri giggled. "But you were so adorable!" she said. "I mean... kyaaaa~ I would've hold you and kissed you so much~"

Her blue-haired lover blushed and perked her head up. "W-wah... Eri-chan..."

The blonde paused, realizing what she said. "O-oh, uh... I, uh..."

"..."

Eri fidgeted nervously. What was she going to do?

"...wanna, uh... go to the Haunted House?"

The blonde suddenly shivered. "T-t-the Haunted House...? U-uhh..."

Umi frowned. "T-then... the aquarium?"

"No, no..." her lover shook her head, although still afraid, and grabbed Umi's hand. "You went with me on the roller coaster for my sake... n-now, I'll have to go with you to the Haunted House... f-for your happiness..." Eri muttered. Her blush grew wider, along with Umi's.

"W-wait, but-"

"Let's go!" Eri exclaimed. Her shivering legs weren't doing much however, but she still slowly proceeded to the haunted house.

Umi sweat-dropped. "...I was just randomly suggesting it..."

_Meanwhile, from the same roller coaster..._

Nico grunted. "Oh my God... her screaming was horribly loud..." she said, then rubbed her ears. "I think my ears are dead now..."

Maki rolled her eyes. "Get used to it."

Honoka, smiling goofily, patted them. "Hey, come on, at least we got a picture of Umi-chan hugging Eri-chan like a scared puppy!" she exclaimed. "Right, Kotori-chan?"

The mentioned greynette, examining her camera, paled. "...u-uhh..." she began, but looked away.

"What is it, Kotori-chan?" Nozomi asked.

Kotori showed her camera. There were no photos taken today. Everyone else dropped their jaws. "I... must've pressed some other button instead of the photo capture one... ehehehe..."

"But... but..." Nico was at disbelief.

Honoka then suddenly laughed. "Oh well! Then that means..."

"Ohhhh, no."

"Onto the path of EriUmi FTW!"

"What kind of name is that!?"

Honoka grinned. "Hey, well at least we're not like Hanayo-chan over there."

Rin perked up at the mention of her friend's name. She stared at Eri's and Umi's direction; following them closely was Hanayo, hopping from bush to bush and snapping pictures of them. The girl smiled. "Ohh, it's Kayo-chin, nya! Heeeey, Kayo-chii-"

Honoka quickly covered Rin's mouth. "Y-you'll get her caught!"

"Nyaaaa, b-but-"

"And Umi-chan would definitely kill her if she gets discovered because of you!"

Rin stood straight and saluted. "Roger, nya!"

* * *

**Minakami-chan:** Welp.

**Umi:** That again? What's with you today?

**Minakami-chan:** Dunno. I'm bored... and lazy. But I need to update more fics! For the readers!

**Kotori:** Say that after you stop being lazy and busy.

**Nico:** Yeah, even I know when not to be lazy.

**Minakami-chan:** Gawd, shut up, you girls...


	5. Chapter 5

**Minakami-chan:** I just love shipping Eri and Umi together.

**Honoka:** Ehhh? But... what about the others?

**Minakami-chan:** ...well, you can be with Tsubasa. Eri can choose either Umi or Erena. Nyahaha.

**Eri:** Y-you're horrible...

**Nozomi:** Aww, I don't get Eri-chi at all?

**Minakami-chan:** Nope. You can be with Nico-chan! Hihihi~

Major Mike Powell III: Yup~ Eri and Umi are so adorable when they're shy with each other~ Ehehe. And lucky us, Kotori made a blunder that gets us to see more of Eri and Umi's date~ XD Gyahaha, yes, this will be very fun indeed.

Shiana Scarlet: Ahaha, yes, she will scream indeed.

**I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved.**

* * *

.: Part 5 :.

Umi scratched her head. "...a-are you sure you don't want to head to the aquarium instead...?" she asked.

Eri, turning even paler, shook her head. "N-no, I'm alright, Umi-chan! W-w-we can do this!" she nervously exclaimed... while gluing herself to the spot she stood on and clutching onto her girlfriend's arms tightly.

"U-uh, sure... but p-please don't be too hard, it's starting to hurt." Umi sweatdropped.

The blonde gasped and shrieked a bit. "B-b-but I'm scared, Umi-chan... i-it's dark in there..."

Umi smiled softly. "Don't worry, Eri-chan." she said. Her blonde lover looked up to her, tears slowly stopping. "Because... if something happens, then no matter whatー _I'll save you~!_"

Eri blushed. "...a-alright... y-you're my hero then..."

"S-sure..."

"...l-let's... go then..."

The two walked into the Haunted House attraction without much exchange of words, their faces heated up.

Their footsteps echoed in the dark.

Eri couldn't help but hugged Umi from behind, adding more force to it, as she shivered from hearing footsteps behind her.

"Eri-chan... you alright?" Umi asked. Blushing, Eri embarrassedly nodded while frantically looking around in case of any monsters. "That's good. See, nothing bad can go wro-"

"Nyahahaha!" a man dressed in some sort of monstrous-like cat creature jumped out.

Eri let out a high-pitched scream. "_K-kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!_"

"Beware, kiddies! The cat monster Nyankenstein is heeere, nya!" the costumed exclaimed, proceeding to laugh with the most fake voice Umi has ever heard. Eri still cowered behind her anyways, however. "...hmm? Oh, what's this, I hear girls... you ain't kiddies, are you?"

"P-please don't eat us!" Eri exclaimed. "W-we're just trying to enjoy a date!"

The man made an 'ooooh' nice. "A date, huh... well then, young lady," he snickered, "I shall take your girlfriend and eat her alive then!"

Umi deadpanned. "...kyaaaa, help me..." she whispered unenthusiastically.

Within a split-second, Eri punched the man away. "S-stay away from Umi-chan!"

The bluenette paled. "E-Eri-chan... you're not supposed to hurt the people who manages this thing..." she muttered.

"B-but they're monsters!"

"They're just people in costumes..." Umi chuckled. "Don't worry, they won't do anything bad, just give us a nice scare. I'll protect you if anything bad really happens, 'kay?"

Eri nodded slowly. "O-okay..." she whispered, but then let out a scream again. "_K-kyaaaaaa! _B-b-but w-what about that... can't I get rid of that...!?" the blonde asked fearfully, turning pale and cold.

Umi looked forward. Hanayo was there with a nosebleed, laughing heavenly while spirits of lily flowers seemed to float around her. "Hmm... nah, you can get rid of this one."

Her blonde girlfriend nodded and proceeded to carry Hanayo, throwing her away as far as possible. She wiped her hands in a hurry afterwards.

They continued their journey through the Haunted House, ignoring the fading scream of the yuri shipper.

* * *

"G-girls, what are we going to do...?" Honoka shivered. "U-Umi-chan's going to let Eri-chan get rid of us if she sees us! What are we gonna d-do!?"

Maki sighed. "Well, you should think of something to get us out of this mess." she said, then twirled her crimson her. "It's particularly your fault anyways... I shouldn't have tried to get photos of them... anyways..." Suddenly, she felt someone grab her breasts and squeeze them. "K-kyaa-mmpph!"

"Shhh, be quiet you dimwit!" Nico exclaimed.

"B-but-"

Nico glared at Nozomi. "And you stop that, Nozomi..."

The girl chuckled. "Aww, fine."

Kotori and Rin stared at them. "...I feel like the chance of us getting caught has increased thanks to you girls..." the greynette muttered.

"Yeah, nya~"

* * *

"N-nothing better come out now..." Eri mumbled as she hugged Umi tightly from the back. "We can do this... we can do thi-"

Umi chuckled and patted Eri. The blonde squeaked and calmed down, hot red painting her face. "It's alright, Eri-chan. I'm here with you."

Silent but shy, her lover nodded.

The two continued their walk. They tried to find a light source that would signal the end of their Haunted House trek, but nothing could be found so far. Umi sighed. "...this is kinda getting tiring." she muttered.

"...U-Umi-chan..." Eri whispered.

"Hmm?" The bluenette turned around. Her girlfriend was on her knees, panting. "E-Eri-chan!? Are you a-alright!?"

The blonde nodded weakly. "I... s-sprained my ankle..."

Umi looked around. "...well, it can't be _that_ long until we find the exit... I suppose it wouldn't hurt." she said. Eri looked at her questionably, but the bluenette smiled and bent down. "Here, get on me."

Eri blushed. "...b-but..." she began, but she stopped to think about it. "...o-okay..." The blonde crawled onto Umi's back and the bluenette got up, carrying her lover from behind. "T-this is quie embarrassing..."

Giggling, her girlfriend continued walking to find the exit. "Anything to help you, Eri-chan."

"...thank you..." the blonde whispered.

* * *

**Minakami-chan:** Yeah, this story was just a prompt and its chapters weren't really meant to be so long.

**Rin:** Who are you talking to, nya?

**Minakami-chan:** No one... oh, by the way, here's some fish.

**Rin:** E-'ey! Rin's not a cay, nya!

**Maki:** ...but you sure act like one...

**Minakami-chan:** Ahaha, yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved.**

* * *

.: Part 6 :.

For some odd reason, the pathway was getting darker. Umi gulped, as she carried Eri on her back.

"...U-Umi-chan..." Eri muttered. "...i-if I'm heavy... and you're tired... y-you can put me down..."

"Nonsense." Umi smiled. "There's no way I'd let you walk with a sprained ankle." she told the blonde.

"B-but-"

Umi rolled her eyes. "A no is a no, Eri-chan. I _want_ to help you." she said. Eri stared at her hair. "I _want_ to carry you, Eri-chan." she said with a happy tone.

The girl blushed furiously, and buried her face into Umi's hair. "...o-okay..."

Surprised at the sudden action, Umi turned slightly red, but tilted her head a bit. _Did I say something embarrassing?_

The two remained in silence as they continued walking. Just as the path had turned as dark as it could, they suddenly felt a slight feeling of wind coming from the front. "E-Eri-chan, I feel wind... maybe the exit is nearby!"

Eri smiled brightly. "T-that's great! Please hurry, Umi-chan..." she said.

"Alright, alright, you baby." Umi chuckled.

"S-shut up, just because I'm scared of the dark..." the blonde murmured before she went quiet and hugged Umi even tighter.

Eventually, Umi reached a dead end.

What annoyed them the most was that... there were a bunch of fans blowing at this particular dead end. "..." Both didn't know how to react.

Umi noticed a note nearby. "Hmm, let's see...

_'Congratulations on making it this far! Well, too bad, the real trial starts here!  
__Can you walk all the way back to the entrance without getting caught?  
__The moment after you read this note, the hallway will be filled with more dangers and monsters waiting to eat you!  
__Have fun!'_

She frowned. "...so _that's_ why there were hardly any mo- E-Eri-chan!?" she exclaimed.

The blonde was really pale and shaking, holding her lover as tightly as possible. "B-b-b-but... t-t-that's no f-f-fair..."

"I-it's alright, Eri-chan!" the bluenette shrieked. She placed the girl down on her feet and looked at her straight in the face. "E-Eri-chan, listen to me, umm..."

"W-we won't make it! W-we'll die, that's for s-s-sure!"

Umi frowned. _She's lost it..._ With no idea on what to do, the girl did what any sane girl in a relationship probably _wouldn't_ do-

"Mmph!"

She kissed Eri on the lips, hoping that she made the correct choice.

Eri slowly stopped breathing fast, calming down. She turned red, and, not knowing what she should do now, she returned the kiss along with a hug.

Only a few seconds later did their lips parted.

"...t-that... was..." Eri began, but then all she did was touch her own lips with her fingers. "..."

Feeling slightly ashamed, Umi looked away, but continued grabbing Eri by the shoulders. "...I couldn't t-think of anything else..."

"...w-well..." the blonde murmured. The two stood in an awkward silence, before Eri decided to do something about this.

She grabbed Umi and kissed her again, this time with much more excitement, and wrapped her arms around the bluenette's waist.

This only made the girl more embarrassed, but she returned the kiss back regardless.

* * *

The two made their way out of the entrance, with a dark look on their faces. The staff of the Haunted House shivered, waving bye to them shakily. Finally, they went and sat down on a bench.

"A-are you okay?" Umi asks.

Eri nods with a smile, although she groans a bit at the pain she feels in her ankle. "I- I'm okay."

The bluenette sighs. "I told you you should've just let me carry you..."

"N-no way... it's embarrassing..." the blonde replied. "B-besides, I'm not that weak... I can walk on my own..."

"I know that, but still."

They both sighed and looked up into the sky.

What would they do now? Umi sighed again. _Perhaps the aquarium would be a much better choice of...?_ There was this soft and familiar sensation on her cheeks. She looked side ways to see Eri smiling, having pecked her on the cheek. She blushed red. "W-w-what was tha-"

"You were like my prince, Umi-chan." the blonde smiled and hugged Umi. "...thank you. I was really scared, y'know."

The bluenette nodded.

"...I really love you, Umi-chan." Eri whispered.

Turning as red as possible, Umi stroked her lover's hair. "...I- I really love you as well, Eri-chan." she said. Then, smiling, Eri went closer and kissed her again for a short brief. This time, Umi wasn't even surprised and she quickly returned the kiss before they parted. "S-say, Eri-chan. How about we go to the aquarium after this...?"

Her lover smiled. "I'd love to, _my prince~!_"

She giggled at Umi's steamed face. "W-wha- p-prince... huh..." Umi murmured.

"Yup!" Eri replied. "You're _my_ prince, and _mine_ only~"

"...o-of course."

* * *

"...did you see that?" Honoka said, her fingers shivering. "T-they... they k-ki-"

"They kissed. Big deal." Nico sighed. "But seriously, do we have to be here the entire time of their date?" she asked. Her questions was ignored by everyone else.

Kotori squealed. "Aren't those two just... so cute? Kyaaa~"

Rin frowned. "Ah. They left."

Maki smiled. "From what I heard, they're going to go to the aquarium."

Everyone stared at her like she was a psychic. "H-how did you hear them from _this_ far!?" Honoka asked.

"Honoka-chan, we're in the bush right behind where they sat." Nozomi pointed out.

"...I knew that."


End file.
